Strasba
The Village of Strasba is a location seen only in the non-canon novel, Blood Enemy. Strasba is small, really no more than a hamlet, and all that is really known is that it is a small population located somewhere within the Pannonian Basin, but within journeying distance of Ördögház. A group of human zealots, led by a charismatic monk known as Brother Ambrose, hail from Strasba. The village is never seen in the series' official canon. ''Blood Enemy'' A mob of able-bodied villagers, having been whipped up into a anti-Vampire/Lycan frenzy by Brother Ambrose, are led by him into attempting a seige upon Castle Corvinus. They are nearly successful in their attempt, only for the superstitious mob to be driven away when Lucian, one of the Vampire Coven's servants, is able to drive them away with bats, (which the mortals think are the actual Vampires). Sometime later, as the procession from Castle Corvinus, led by the Lady Ilona (wife of the of Vampire Elder, Viktor of Moldavia), and includes her daughter, Lady Sonja, makes their arrival at a Keep, (a way station and santuary for travelling Vampires), the mob, led again by Brother Ambrose, spring a successful ambush and kill all but Sonja & Lucian, and Soren. When Viktor is appraised of the death of his wife, he is furious. One month later, under a full moon, he leads a company of Death Dealers, (including Nicolae and Kraven), and a transformed Lucian, (who Viktor needed to identify Brother Amborse to him), staright to the village of Strasba, where his informants had tracked down as Brother Ambrose's base of operations"My informants tell me otherwise. The one we seek lies below." ~ Viktor, Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 9, and at Viktor's command, the Death Dealers begin there initial charge into the village, waking the village. After Nicolae slays the nightwatchman, Viktor proclaims that, for that night only, the ban on killing humans is lifted, encouraging his Death Dealers to 'slake their thirsts' on the village, but that the monk is his and his-alone"Nicolae was clearly having a grand time, but Viktor's voice was all seriousness as he addresses the company. "By their perfidy, the mortals of this village have forfeited their protection under the Covenant. Tonight--and only tonight--the prohibation on slaying Humans is lifted. Feast as you will, Death Dealers. Slake your thirst with the lifeblood of these unworthy mortals. Only remember this: the monk is mine!"" ~ Viktor, Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 9. At his decree, the contingent of Death Dealers leap from their mounts and, swords drawn, begin laying seige to every building and proceeded to ravish, feed from, and massacre the small population of men, women & children, infants and the elderly; innocent and guilty-alike; revelling in the carnage. While the rest of the Vampires are busy, Viktor calls upon Kraven to "fetch him a live tongue, while there is still one to be had". From one of the peasents, Viktor is directed towards the small church on the outskirts of the village"The humble parish church was the only stone structure in Strasba. A single bell tower rose above the church's steeply gabled roof. A pair of oak doors barred the entrance, at least in theory. Here, too, garlic and hawthorn branches had bee strung up in a pathetic attempt to keep out the Devil's minions." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 9. Once within, and Lucian having confirmed the monk's identity as Brother Ambrose, Viktor bites Brother Ambrose, infecting him with the Vampire virus with the intention of turning the monk into his personal slave "for all eternity". Brother Ambrose's body, however, is unable to cope with the effects of the virus, and he quickly dies at Viktor's feet. The Vampires then leave the town and return to their Coven, leaving the village in ruins and aflame, all of its residents dead, to be left as an example to any who would challenge the Coven again. References es:Pueblo Category:Locations Category:Blood Enemy locations